Black Star
by Angelica Black
Summary: Dopo la morte di Lily e James. Remus' PoV. [Slash]


****

Black Star

***

**__**

Autore/Autrice: Angelica Black

****

Disclaimer: Sirius, Remus, Snappy e tutti gli altri 'belong to JKR', che - beata lei! – se li può coccolare (*grin*) quanto le pare e piace. (T^T)   
**Summary**: Dopo la morte di James e Lily… Remus POV

****

Pairings: SB/RL (slash) [puccini 4ever!!! ^_^]

****

Rating: R, credo…

****

Spoliers: PoA  
**Categories**: Dark, angst… 'somma 'no sfacelo!   
**Notes**: sì… beh… alla fine mi sono fatta prendere dal sadismo… *evil smile*

Soffrite, puccini, soffrite!!! ^o^

****

Notes(2): le frasi scritte in corsivo e messe tra le ondine (~) riguardano avvenimenti del passato.

****

Notes(3): alla fine…

******************************************

Pioggia incessante. Luci soffuse. Rumori lontani.

È questo il mondo come si presenta davanti ai miei occhi, 

nel momento in cui la lucidità si fa strada tra gli abissi di ciò che resta del mio 'io'.

L'ultima luna è stata una delle più difficili da sopportare:

credo di non aver mai perso tanto sangue durante le mie trasformazioni,

e di non aver mai trovato tanto dolore,

al risveglio.

È come se l'incubo si fosse, e si stesse ancora perpetuando

dopo il sorgere del sole,

(dopo la sconfitta del lupo).

È in uno spasmo di dolore che volgo il capo alla finestra, oltre la rigida figura di Minerva McGonagall, rannicchiata a se stessa, esattamente nel modo in cui fanno i ricci, per difendersi dai mali del mondo.

Un lampo fende il cielo, illuminando la sua grigia figura di luci bianche e blu,

mentre un rombo invade di assordante maestosità la piccola stanza:

Fuochi d'artificio.

Qualcuno sta festeggiando

…

__

Mentre io sto morendo dentro.

Qualcuno sta festeggiando,

mentre il ricordo di James e Lily prende a svanire nelle quiete ore della notte. 

Qualcuno sta festeggiando,

mentre il sole non potrà mai più sorgere sulla mia terra.

Qualcuno stava festeggiando

Mentre Peter affrontava Sirius con la forza della disperazione.[1]

Qualcuno stava festeggiando, 

mentre ancora le loro lacrime erano intrise di sangue.

Qualcuno sta alzando i calici e gridando di gioia,

mentre le _loro_ urla sovrastano qualsiasi altro mio pensiero.

Qualcuno sta festeggiando

la caduta di colui che non sarebbe mai nato senza quel proprio senso ottimistico della giustizia.

Qualcuno sta festeggiando,

e io…

Dumbledore mi si avvicina, posando una mano grinzosa sul cuscino, accanto alla mia tempia sinistra.

"Remus… stai bene?…" Sussurra, quasi spaventato.

Alzo lentamente il capo in sua direzione, fissandolo oltre le piccole lenti a mezzaluna.

Sprofondo nuovamente.

Non ho voglia di parlare, adesso.

Non ho voglia di sprecare fiato per chi non potrà mai capire cosa stia provando ora. 

Non ho voglia che di nulla

e

di dormire.

Dormire per sempre,

fino a che non avrò dimenticato,

fino a che non avrò più sogni da vivere,

fino a che non sarò pronto ad accettare la realtà, per

poter vivere di nuovo.

__

Dormire….

"Remus…"

Ha appena mosso le labbra, ma è come se mi avesse urlato direttamente nell'orecchio.

Percepisco il rumore della pioggia farsi più insistente, e i colori dei fuochi d'artificio assopirsi sempre più, come polvere di stelle su uno sfondo latteo, all'orizzonte.

Ed ecco il primo, sottile raggio di sole fendere la notte,

in quello che mi sembra un impossibile incanto:

dov'è adesso la mia luce?

Che ne è stata della mia Speranza?

Resisterò a tutto questo? 

(Perché…)

…L'hanno già catturata, la mia stella?

__

(No no no no no no no no no no no no!)

~ ("Non gli permetterò di farti del male!") ~

(NO!)

"Ti prego!…"

Urlo, convulso. 

Dumbledore ha preso posto sui bordi del letto; anche lui sembra sul punto di cedere allo sconforto.

Anche lui è umano,

Come *me*,

E perdere chi per lui è stato come un figlio…

Lo fisso negli occhi.

E quella che compare di fronte non è altro che la raffigurazione di un angelo dalle ali spezzate…

I suoi occhi non possono fare a meno di riempirsi di lacrime

e di richiamare a sé tutto il dolore che l'anima sta disperatamente cercando di trattenere,

nella compianta speranza di conservare un ricordo di coloro che non meritano di essere dimenticati.

Mi porto le mani al volto, cercando di custodire entro di me più di quanto vorrei gli effetti della crisi che mi ha assalito.

E quando i miei occhi sono nuovamente in grado di percepire ciò che non è solo ombra comincio a tremare,

mentre un urlo interiore mi squarcia il petto come se un proiettile d'argento m'avesse trafitto il cuore, diffondendo il suo effetto inquisitore a tutte le cellule del mio corpo, senza ancora uccidermi.

Perché quelli che ho di fronte a me non sono più gli indefinibili occhi di Dumbledore,

non più le perle azzurre in cui da bambino immaginavo nascondersi il significato della vita,

la compassione dell'innocenza.

No…

Quelle che ho davanti a me sono solo due cavità vuote e assenti.

Sono l'essenza di una luna oscurata dal gelo della tempesta.

Sono il gelo e l'indifferenza, sono il vuoto e l'indignazione.

Quelli che ho davanti a me sono gli occhi di Sirius:

Gli occhi che Sirius indossava quando mi ha strappato via cuore a anima.

E ancora prima che riesca a rendermene conto,

ecco che una domanda comincia a insidiarsi dentro al mio animo,

trascinandomi nel suo turbinio fatto di lettere infuocate e odi non dichiarati.

Paranoia e risentimento svolgono i loro lacci e m'incatenano a un muro di pianto, mentre ancora il fuoco diviene luce e la luce oscurità.

Ecco che il mio respiro si blocca e non mi sembra più d'essere in grado di controllare _qualsiasi mia azione_

(luna nera di ricordi),

mentre il mio mondo prende a vorticare attorno a quelle due singole sillabe:

__

Perché?

Perché Lily e James sono morti?

Perché Peter ha agito così sconsideratamente?

Perché Harry ha avuto un così misero ruolo in tutto questo?

Perché il mio amore non è stato abbastanza forte da trattenere in cielo la mia stella?

Perché non ho potuto evitarlo?!

Perché,… Sirius?…

~ "_Se Voldemort avesse davvero avuto intenzione di garantire la libertà alle creature oscure…"_

"No! Sirius… lo sai che non è vero! Voldemort arriverà a temerli, a temere il loro desiderio di libertà… e quando loro si distrarranno, allora lui… lui li distruggerà tutti…"

"Sì, ma… se ne avesse avuto davvero l'intenzione,…

- non avrei mai esitato…"

"No, non ne sarebbe comunque valsa la pena…"

"…si invece" ~

Non avrei mai dovuto mostrarti quella lettera:

non avrei mai dovuto credere che quelle parole fossero rivolte a me… _mai_.

Perché, al fine, la corruzione ti aveva già raggiunto,

portandoti a dimenticare ciò in cui ancora vagavi, cercando disperatamente conforto: 

In ciò che tutti noi _credevamo_ tu amassi,…

__

In ciò che *io* credevo tu amassi…

(Ma lo pensavi anche tu?)…

Sto ancora tremando, quando finalmente riesco a tirarmi a sedere sul letto, con Dumbledore al mio fianco, a tenermi stretta la mano. Non so se sia una conseguenza del mio stato, ma a quanto posso capire anche lui deve reggersi in piedi per miracolo.

Sento qualcosa di caldo e umido scorrere lungo tutto il mio petto.

Quando abbasso lo sguardo è solo per ritrovarmi di fronte a una visione completamente sofferente del mio corpo:

le bende che madama Pomfey ha utilizzato per sfasciami sono completamente grondanti di linfa, colante fin al materasso, dove – tutt'intorno a me - il liquido ha dato origine a una grande chiazza rossa.

Il lupo, lasciato a se stesso, ha così sfogato la sua rabbia:

ferendosi da solo,

lacerando la propria pelle fino a che le forze gliel'hanno permesso,

e lui non è crollato sotto il peso della stanchezza.

(…E ora sono *io* a pagarne le conseguenze…)

Ma nonostante tutto non posso fare a meno di pensare *lui* fosse già al corrente di tutto, che stesse cercando di avvertirmi fin da quel giorno…

E che adesso abbia deciso di punirei miei errori.

"'sta sdraiato, Lupin…"

La voce della piccola infermiera, una laconia [2] tarda e lenta:

deve aver lavorato molto, nei due giorni che sono stato qui….

(e, a dire il vero, non posso fare a meno di stupirmi dell'essere ancora vivo…)

Uno spostamento d'aria

E solo ora mi accorgo della presenza di Severus, appoggiato al cardine della porta,

le braccia al petto, lutto silenzioso.

Anche lui ha perso molto durante questa folle guerra.

Anche lui ha perso un amore.

__

~ ("La *mia* piccola Lil!") ~

Madama Pomfey mormora qualche sorta di incantesimo che non conosco e subito le coperte sotto di me e le bende strette tutt'intorno alla mia figura vengono cambiate. 

Adesso è solo un alone rosa a dipingere di vago il loro candore,

rammentandomi dell'effettiva gravità delle mie condizioni.

E ancora mi trovo a chiedermi a chi davvero appartenga questo caldo fluido.

A me,

o al diabolico potere di Voldemort?

O piuttosto alle sue vittime?

Il sangue di Lily, James e Peter…

E quello di Sirius…

__

Un fulmine. Grido. 

~ ("La *mia* piccola Lil!") ~

Lo sciabordare della pioggia cessa di colpo,

rivelando il silenzio mattutino.

È questo il silenzio che Sirius ha sentito dentro di sé?

Questo ciò che ha provato a divenire uno di _loro_?

Un Death Eater…

Ancora non riesco a crederlo…

Ancora _rifiuto_ di crederlo,...

Eppure…

Cosa ti ha portato a cambiare così tanto, Sirius?

A uccidere Peter?

Cosa ti ha spinto a tradire il segreto di James e Lily?…

…Cosa ti ha spinto a tradire *me*?

…

__

~ (…cosa mi spinge a continuare ad amarti?) ~

Forse non troverò mai risposta.

__

~ ("Non avrei mai esitato…") ~ 

…

E, mentre ancora questo vuoto mi circonda,

risuonando tra gli anfratti del mio sordo pensiero,

E tutte le mie speranze sembrano concentrarsi in un fluido di vita,

ecco che un rumore di passi prende a rimbombare per gli umidi corridoi, invadendo i suoi cunicoli di pesante velocità.

__

Un processo rettilineo.

Il fulmine varca la soglia.

Snape viene lasciato indietro con una spinta quasi crudele, mentre i piccoli occhi di Hagrid si fanno affannati.

"Azkaban"

Recita, in un sussurro che si fa quasi gioia.

"_Azkaban_",

Un'ondata di indescrivibile follia.

"_Azkaban_":

Teatro di nobili maledizioni.

"_Azkaban_",

Il vuoto del cielo mattutino che si fa tempesta ai miei occhi.

"Azkaban!"

e io smetto di esistere.

******************************************

****

Notes(3):

[1] So che i tempi verbali in 'qualcuno sta festeggiando' e 'Mentre Peter affrontava Sirius con la forza della disperazione' non si accordano tra loro [dovrebbe essere 'mentre Peter stava affrontando…', ma ho preferito lasciare il tutto in questa maniera in quanto mi sembrava che la cosa rendesse maggiormente il contrasto che occupa l'animo di Remus in questo momento, nonché per dare un ritmo più serrato alla narrazione. [se trovo chi ha inventato le licenze letterarie lo ammazzo… NdRemus]

[2] _Laconia tarda e lenta_ à _laconia_ nel senso di una risposta asciutta e quasi con venature scortesi. à …mi sa che me ha coniato nuovo termine *grin* [qui andiamo sempre peggio… NdPuccini]

******************************************

****

Angel: finitaaaaaa!! Puccini, vi è piaciuta?!

(silenzio)

****

Angel: …

(silenzio)

.. (silenzio)

****

Angel: …

… (silenzio)

****

Angel: puccini…?

****

Sirius: IO MOLLO REMUS?!?!?!

****

Remus: SIRIUS MI MOLLA?!?!?

****

Angel: a quanto pare…

****

Sirius: MA COME?!?!?

****

Angel_imitando_Sirius_pucci: "Remus, scusa ma non ti amo più: è finita….Se ti lascio la tv posso pigliare il frullatore?"

****

Sirius: PERCHE'?!?!? ç_____ç

****

Angel: perché sei scemo… 

****

Sirius: ç_ç

****

Angel: farsi raggirare dalle ingiurie di Peter…Sirius pucci!… ti fai raggirare sempre, lo sanno tutti…

****

Sirius: ecco! Sempre colpa mia ç_ç

****

Remus: …si comunque alla fine me sempre ridotto in fin di vita viene… 

****

Angel: … si in effetti mi domando come tu sia ancora vivo dopo aver perso tutto quel sangue…

****

Remus: anche io…

****

Sirius: trasfusioni a raffica!

****

Angel: giusto… Remus! Ringrazia Snappy, che ha 'gentilmente' donato parte del suo fluido vitale! Ringrazia, su!

****

Remus: grazie Severus… ^____^

****

Snappy: FEH! *snappy superiore a certe cose*

****

Sirius: … fatemi capire bene… 'roba' dell'orrido Serpeverde scorre entro le vene del mio love?!

****

Angel: afferri sempre tutto al volo, tu…

****

Remus: *annuisce sconsolato

****

Sirius: love… non offenderti… ma era forse meglio se schiattavi…

****

Angel: …

****

Remus: …

****

Sirius: Remus/Love?…

****

Remus: no, nessuna offesa… 

****

Sirius: _^^_ *sospir*

****

Remus: ad ogni modo… il frullatore lo tengo io… *grin*

****

Sirius: !!!!!!! ç_______ç


End file.
